


Fantasy Fulfillment

by Goobykeding



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cheating, F/M, GTA five, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rich Michael De Santa, Shameless Smut, gta 5 - Freeform, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goobykeding/pseuds/Goobykeding
Summary: What happens when Tracey's friend makes a move on her dad after years of fantasizing about him?
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Reader, Michael De Santa & You, Michael De Santa x Reader, Michael De Santa/Reader, Michael De Santa/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Fantasy Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I hope you guys like it. I'm absolutely in love with Michael and thought I'd write this. Please enjoy.

You were laying around in your small apartment bored out of your mind. You tried watching T.V, but nothing was on so you picked up your cellphone and checked your Life Invader profile. After a few minutes of scrolling though, you got bored of it. Shutting your phone screen off you tossed it on your bed and started to walk out of your room. Your purple iFruit started to ring so you came back to your phone to answer it.   
"Hey. What's up?" you answered.  
"Hey (Y/n). I'm pretty bored over here. Want to come over for a swim?" asked your friend Tracey De Santa.  
"Yeah I'd love to," you answered.  
"Alright cool. I'm on my way now," she said and hung up.

You grabbed your black bikini and put it on with a black tank top and jean shorts on top of it. After slipping your flip flops on you walked over to the mirror and brushed your hair throwing it up in a pony tail. Then you heard the car horn of Tracey's yellow Weeny Issi so you locked up the front door and hopped in her car.  
"Hey thanks for coming to get me. I was losing my mind out of boredom," you said.  
"I was also getting bored."  
Thank goodness the ride was pretty short. You've known Tracey for years but damn, all she does is bitch about her parents and especially Jimmy and it was a little annoying at times. She pulled up to her house and you followed her inside. The first thing you noticed is Jimmy playing video games shouting at people online.  
"He's playing games again?" you joked.  
"What do you mean again? That's all he ever does." she replied.

She went upstairs to change and grab a couple of towels and you went straight to the pool in the backyard to shed off your clothes. You noticed that Mr. De Santa was outside by the pool lounging in his chair, with his headphones on, staring at the clouds, thinking about who knows what. You felt kinda bad for the guy, Tracey told you that his wife was cheating on him and that he sometimes went out with strippers. And also, you happened to have a huge crush on the man. But there was no way in hell you would ever say that to Tracey. You were facing away from him and took your shirt off. You felt someone's eyes staring at you. Figuring that it was Mr. De Santa, a sudden, mischievous thought came to mind and you smiled to yourself. You slowly pulled your shorts off next but making sure to bend over so your ass was on display to him. Then you jumped into the pool waiting for Tracey to join you.  
"Already in the pool?" she said finally coming out.  
"Hell yeah. It's fucking hot out," you replied and she jumped in next to you.

You two were splashing and racing each other around the pool for a couple of hours and decided to lounge on pool floats. Then her phone rang she hopped out to check it. You got out too and grabbed your towel to dry off. You looked around for Tracey's dad and noticed that he was no longer outside. 'He must be watching a movie again' you thought. She got off her phone.  
"I'm sorry (Y/n) but that was my boyfriend. He needs me to come over right away for some reason," she said.  
"Oh okay," you said slightly irritated. She had a habit of leaving you behind when it comes to her boyfriend.  
"I'll have my dad take you home," she said and went inside.  
You put your clothes back on. And went inside to wait for your ride. Tracey was already out the door and you went to the living room to where Michael was sitting.  
"Let's go. Tracey asked me to take you home," he said kinda irritated.  
"I'm sorry," you muttered.  
"Don't be. It's Tracey I'm frustrated with," he replied.

You followed him to his black Tailgater and hopped into the passenger seat and pulling your seat belt on. You both were in silence while he drove you home at least the radio was on. He had it on the Los Santos rock station. You glanced at the man sitting next to you and stared at the stubble that covered his chin and his blue eyes as he concentrated on the road in front of him. Butterflies crept up in your stomach as you about things that you shouldn't about your friend's father.  
"Thanks for taking me home Mr. De Santa," you finally said breaking the silence.  
"It's nothing. And please, just call me Michael," he said.  
You decided then and there that you were finally going to try and make a move on him. I mean you heard from Tracey that he sometimes buys prostitutes because his wife doesn't sleep with him anymore. So maybe you had a chance with him. He pulled up to the parking lot and walked you to your door. Then you wrapped your arms around his neck to hug him as thanks taking him by surprise. But instead of pulling away, you brought your mouth up to his neck and lightly kissed it. You heard him make a light moan.

"(Y/n) what are you doing?" he whispered and put his hands on your waist.  
"I know you were staring at me while I was undressing by the pool," you softly said and nibbled on his ear. Causing him to close his eyes and quietly moan dropping his hands to your hips. "The truth is, I kinda liked it."  
"You really don't want to do this kid," he replied his voice almost a whisper.  
"But I really do. I've been wanting to for a couple of years now," you admitted looking at him in the eyes half lidded. He stood there for a few seconds thinking about it while studying your face. He then pulled you closer to him and moved to your ear.  
"Are you really sure about this sweetheart?" he asked.  
"Mm hmm," you replied and he let you go so you could unlock the door.  
You opened the door and he closely followed you inside.  
"Do you want a glass of whiskey?" you offered.  
"You know me so well baby. But no, not right now," he said.

He walked up to you and pulled you close to him burying his face into your neck lightly biting it. You moaned and moved your arms around his neck pressing yourself closer to him. You could already feel the bulge growing in his beige shorts. You led him into your room and slowly laid on your bed. He slowly crawled on top of you and pressed his lips against yours while his hands were going up your shirt. He then pulled your shirt off revealing your moist bikini top. Sitting up slightly, he pulled both his blue over shirt and white shirt off. You then brought your hands up to his chest and lightly dragged your fingers down to his ribs. He started working on the button of your shorts. You were kissing him on his neck and lightly biting on it while he pulled your shorts off.  
"Don't bite to hard baby. Can't leave any marks," he moaned and he untied your bikini top and throwing it to the floor.  
He stared at your bare chest for a second and kissed down your cleavage and sucked on your right nipple making you moan. You then brought your hands down and rubbed him through his shorts.  
He then kissed his way down to your panty line and lightly bit on your hips and slowly pulled your bikini bottoms off leaving you naked beneath him. You moved your hands to unbutton his pants, but he stopped you. "Getting a little impatient there baby?" he said and a slight giggle left your lips.

He then moved down more kissing your inner thigh moving his way up painfully slow. You bucked your hips up slightly wanting him to touch you already and he knew it. He smirked at your impatience and then finally brought his mouth right where you wanted him to be. You gasped at the sudden feeling and grabbed a fist full of your blankets. You felt him smirk against your womanhood, obviously proud of what he was doing to you. You were getting close from all his licking and sucking on your clit and you whispered his name to let him know. He got a little rougher and the knot that was building up in your stomach finally let go. Michael kept lapping at your juices and you wanted to close your legs to stop him from the over stimulation but he held them down. He then sat up and undid his shorts finally and you looked down at his size. He was a decent length and had a bit of a wide girth.  
"Like what you see baby?" he smirked at you causing you to smile at him.

Michael hovered over you and kissed your neck before slowly plunging into you. He put his hands on your hips and ass digging his fingers into you hard groaning as he entered you. You were pretty sure he was going to leave bruises but you really didn't care. You were too caught up in the moment.  
"Fuck. You're so tight." he groaned into your neck. He then started his rhythm going slow. With his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.  
"Michael. Please fuck me harder," you begged.  
"Oh you like it rough baby?" he said and eagerly obeyed your request.  
You almost regretted saying that. He was going so hard that you could feel him hitting your back wall. It kinda hurt and you were sure that you were going to have problems walking afterwards. You wrapped your arms around his neck feeling close to another orgasm. After a few more thrusts from him, you had another one. Feeling your pussy tighten around him made him draw near his own.

"Where do you want me to cum?" he asked.  
"Oh...I'm on the pill." you replied.  
His pace then got more erratic until he moaned and shouted, "Ahhh. I still got it!" as he finished. He then leaned his head on your shoulder until he caught his breath. You were rubbing his shoulders and back with your finger tips. He then looked up at you and finally pulled out and kissed you.  
"You alright?" he asked now realizing how rough he was with you.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." you said and he got up and got dressed. You grabbed one of your small fleece blankets and covered up standing next to him. After he got dressed, he put his hand on your cheek and kissed your forehead.  
"Thanks (Y/n) you just made an old man really happy."  
"I'll see you around Michael." you said kinda shyly tightening your grip on your blanket.

He smiled at you and left. You decided to jump into the shower and dropped the blanket on the bathroom floor. You studied your thighs and ass and already saw the bruises coming in. You smiled at the thought of maybe doing it again with him sometime and hopped in the shower. You didn't feel guilty about sleeping with your friend's father at all and it kinda bugged you that you didn't. But maybe it's because your fantasy of being with him all these years has finally happened. You sighed and hoped that maybe he will come visit you again. Someday...


End file.
